The invention relates to a method for hydroprocessing hydrocarbon feedstocks, said process comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feedstock under hydroprocessing conditions with a bulk catalyst composition comprising bulk metal particles that comprise at least one Group VIII non-noble metal, at least one Group VIB metal and nanoparticles.